Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, William rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of coconuts for $7.37 each and baskets of kiwis for $6.96 each. William decided to buy a basket of coconuts and a basket of kiwis because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did William need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount William needs to pay, we need to add the price of the coconuts and the price of the kiwis. Price of coconuts + price of kiwis = total price. ${7}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ William needs to pay $14.33.